


Half a World Away

by orphan_account



Series: Harbour in the Tempest [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Stargazing, i think i don't do tags well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adele and Cullen take a moment to stargaze together.





	Half a World Away

She rested her head on his chest, shadows creeping into dimples by way of precious few candles. Like this, Cullen was in a world where nothing mattered except the woman smiling up at him as they lay together. Adele raised a hand and his gaze followed her slender fingers as they weaved lines in the air, stroking stars visible through the hole in the roof.

  
“What are you doing?” A hint of a chuckle crept into his words and she blinked wide doe eyes at him.

  
Adele retrieved her hand, eyes flicking away from his. “I was…tracing the sky. It was all I could do for years: reach towards stars that shone in the outside I could not know.”

  
“Show me.” he said and took her hand, steering it towards the sky once more.  
They remained that way for a moment, trembling fingers supported by steady ones. Adele exhaled and pointed towards one bright cluster of stars.

  
“Judex - a sword. I am no expert, so I cannot say for the life of me what it represents.”

  
Cullen watched as she carved pictures out of the sky. Adele’s eyes widened and lit up more with each constellation she found. He watched her, enraptured by her burgeoning passion and pressed his lips to her forehead. They were alone with the stars and he hadn’t seen her so happy in a long time.

  
“It’s a childish practice,” Adele murmured with a face stained with embarrassment, “but I find it hard to believe that anyone can neglect beauty hanging above us with no admission fee, no price.”

  
Cullen let himself linger on her eyes and cupped a burning cheek in his hand “Yes. I suppose I am lucky to be able to recognise this beauty for myself, then.”

Her lips parted and a nervous laugh bubbled out of them. “I would not have it any other way.”

  
“Neither would I.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, Adele and Cullen feature in my new fic 'Promise, Surviving'. Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
